Simple Mistakes
by animeloveramy
Summary: America gets a visit from some very pissed off Czechoslovakians after bombing Prague in WW2. A short one-shot on how I think the characters might have reacted. OC/America but not in a romantic way.


**Title: Simple Mistakes**

**Rating: K**

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: there aren't any really. There are a couple of OC's though, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters **

**Summary: America gets a visit from some very pissed off Czechoslovakians after bombing Prague in WW2. A short one-shot on how I think the characters might have reacted. **

_**Authors note – thanks to everyone reading this. I would just like to say that this is an idea I had from taking a tour when I went to Prague. I don't know if it is exactly historical, but it should be close. I have done some research. **_

**oxo…oxo**

"America!" came a voice, its feminine tones crashing through the ears of the allies as they sat at their usual meeting table. Five pairs of wide eyes moved to the door, watching as it was flung open to reveal a girl, her leg held up in the air from where she had kicked the door open and her eyes burning.

Her hair was shoulder length and straight, a nice hazel colour, and her eyes were a dark, chocolate brown. She wore a military outfit and had a gun in her hand. But, to America at least, that wasn't the scariest part about her.

Her face was contorted in anger as she glared furiously at America. And, for once, America knew what she was angry about.

"Hey Bohemia," he greeted weakly, feeling the eyes of the other allies on him. He gulped slightly as her eyes flared, trying to keep his usual grin in place as it wavered dangerously.

"_Hey?_ How _dare_ you!" she spat, stalking into the room towards him, at the same time revealing the other girl who had stood behind her, her expression nervous but her own brown eyes furious. "You _bomb_ Prague and all you can say is _hey_?"

America laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he eyed the pistol still held in Bohemia's hand.

"Sorry?"

She growled slightly at him lifting the pistol to his head in anger. "I should so shoot you right now."

"Bohemia," the other girl warned, walking further into the room. She was dressed in the same uniform as her sister and looked almost identical except for the fact that her hair was wavy and slightly lighter.

"Oh come on Moravia! You want to shoot him just as much as I do!"

The other girl sighed. "Yes, but that doesn't mean that we should."

Bohemia glared at the terrified looking American, before growling again and placing the pistol back into its holster at her side. "You're such a bastard America."

America sighed slightly before looking up at her with regretful eyes. "I am sorry you guys. I didn't mean to, I swear."

Bohemia snorted before turning away with a scowl. "Dick," she muttered under her breath before stalking out of the room. Moravia watched her leave before turning back to America, a glare on her normally calm face. Walking further into the room, she came to a stop before him, gazing down at the blonde with narrowed eyes.

America gulped, the whole room seeming to hold its breath as they waited for her to do something. Then she raised her hand high and brought it back down again quickly, slapping America effectively across the face.

His blue eyes were wide as he looked over to the side where his face had been forced by the slap. He blinked slightly before looking up at her hardened gaze in shock.

"What was that for!" he asked in indignation, causing her to look at him with cold eyes.

"Do you know how many people were killed in that mistake bombing of yours? Do you?"

America pulled back, startled by the ice in her voice. Moravia had always been the quieter one, the one who wasn't so quick to anger. She had always seemed to be calm and collected. To see her so angry meant that inside she was so much angrier…and that was a terrifying thought.

He shook his head slowly, for once being unable to say anything. She nodded, and straightened fiercely.

"701." She snarled. "The bombing resulted in the deaths of 701 people and the wounding of 1,184. About a hundred houses and historical sites were totally destroyed and another two hundred were heavily damaged. _All_ the casualties were civilians, and _not one_ of the city's factories, that Germany may or may not have been using for all of his god knows what, were damaged."

America looked up at her, horrified. She snorted dryly at his expression before turning to walk out of the door after her sister, leaving the meeting room in unusual silence. It was a silence that was broken by England's weak voice.

"You bombed _Prague_?" he asked, looking at the younger blonde with an expression of disbelief.

"Was aiming for Dresden." He muttered. England scoffed.

"That's 120 km away!"

America looked up at him with a scowl. "It was foggy!"

"That's really not an excuse Amérique," France said quietly, causing the young superpower to sigh.

"I know," he replied quietly, his head resting in his hands. "I know that,"

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Crap ending, I know. But I felt that was where it needed to end, ya know? So, I hope you like this. Please review and tell me what you think. I found most of the information on wiki so it might not be exact, but hopefully its near enough to the truth to be historical…so yeah. Review please!**

**Oh, if anyone is interested, the OC of Bohemia is based on the tour guide who took me around Prague. Her name, I believe, is Monica. So if she reads this (though I doubt it but who knows) she will know that she is the inspiration for it! Thank you very much!**

**Animeloveramy**

**-_- "In a life and death struggle, we cannot afford to leave our destinies in the hands of failures."**

**AnimeAiedail**

**Historical info – Bohemia and Moravia are two of the five countries that merged to create Czechoslovakia. I figured that, since they weren't all together at first, they would still be separate countries, just working together. I think that these two are the ones that form the Czech Republic later on. I apologize if any of this information is incorrect. **


End file.
